


Burning

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 29: Spring. Set during ‘Gridlock’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 29: Spring. Set during ‘Gridlock’.

Gallifrey in the spring looked like the whole planet was ablaze with burning colours. The snow capping the peaks of the mountains was just finishing melting away, providing nourishment to the red grass regrowing below.

It was this vista that the Doctor found himself describing to Martha in the underbelly of New New York. The scene in his mind’s eye was so different from the dreary reality that surrounded the two of them that Gallifrey seemed grander still on reflection.

That was how he chose to remember Gallifrey. It was better than remembering the times when it actually _was_ burning.


End file.
